Kokoro-Musubi
thumb|234pxKokoro-Musubi (こころ むすび) oder Heart-Binding, ist ein Song aus dem Album Kokoro-Musubi. Es ist ein Bilder Song für Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. Das Lied ist mit einer der beliebtesten Songs aus der Serie dazu gehören auch die Lieder im Album Dear you. Übersetzung Kakera o sotto musunde Mitsuketa totemo suteki na kotae Dare mo ga waratte irareru ashita e no arukikata Madamada tarinai mono ga Takusan aru no demo sore naraba Kore kara torimodoseba ii ashita wa tsuzuite iku Iki to shi ikeru mono subete shiawase de Dare mo namida nagasu koto no nai basho e Tadoritsuite miseru sou shinjiru koto koso Kiseki o tsukamitoru chikara ni narun da Nando mo akiramekakete naitari Nando mo kujikekakete sore de mo Nayaminagara mayoinagara yatto te ni ireta mirai na no da kara— Mou nido to nakusanai mou hanasanai you ni Kono natsu no mukou no aki, fuyu, haru ni mo Futatabi otozureru higurashi no naku koro mo Itsu made mo koushite sugoshite itai ne Dare mo ga hontou ni itsu de mo Shiawase ni naru kenri o takusan Motterun da tte tsutaete agetai mou ichido ryoute hirogete— Itsuka dokoka no tooi sekai de sukuenakatta Anata to mo issho ni te o tsunagitai yo Dareka ga inakute ii sekai nante iranai Minna ga ite atarimae no hibi e yukou Anata wa ima doko de nani o shiteru no? Watashi-tachi wa koko de anata o matteru Kondo koso minna de shiawase ni narimashou Hitotsu-zutsu shika nai, kokoro o musunde… ~Übersetzung Gently binding the pieces together I found a very wonderful answer It’s how to walk to a tomorrow where everyone can be laughing There are still plenty of insufficient things But if that’s so I should recover them from now on and tomorrow will continue on To the place where all living creatures, great and small Are happy and no one sheds tears I’ll show you that I’ll make my way there; the very act of believing so Will turn into the power to seize a miracle I started to give up and cry again and again I started to get discouraged again and again, nevertheless Because it’s the future that I finally gained while I was troubled, while I was lost— So that I won’t ever lose it again or part with it anymore Even in the fall, winter, and spring on the other side of this summer Even when the time when cicadas cry visits again I want to pass time like this forever I want to tell you that "Everyone truly has lots of rights to be happy at anytime" So spread out your hands again— On some other day, I couldn’t save you in a distant world somewhere But I still wanted to hold hands together with you I don’t need a world in which someone may not exist Let’s go toward the ordinary days with everyone here What are you doing now, at what place? We’re waiting for you here Indeed this time, let’s become happy with everyone Binding together the hearts, only one by one and nothing more… Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song